Quimera
by Prix
Summary: Esto es un fanfic de la peli "Thor", la peli es como un fanfic del comic y el comic es como un fanfic del mito y el mito es el fanfic de la realidad y la realidad necesita fanfics para no ser tan aburrida.   Asíque tú necesitas este fanfic.LokiXMuchagente
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Caos. Según algunos el caos es necesario para mantener el equilibrio junto al orden. Para muchos el caos es algo malo, algo que no debe existir, que debe ser exterminado. Para la mayoría el caos es algo que simplemente no les conviene, que no encaja en su mundo. En realidad el caos es para unos lo que el orden para otros y viceversa. Es decir que; existen distintas perspectivas de ver la realidad y tal vez, nunca concuerden. Depende de los ojos por los que se vea.

Desde una de estas perspectivas tenemos a par de iris con tonalidades de azul, pertenecen a un joven guerrero, alguien a quien no le quedaba claro lo que era el caos, pero sabía que era algo malo. Al principio todo era silencio, sólo el fuerte galopar de un fantasmal corcel resonaba en sus oídos.

El camino a la destrucción comenzaba con **confusión**, seguida de la **rabia**, pasaba al **miedo** y finalmente desembocaba **caos…La destrucción**. El guerrero estaba paralizado ante lo que sus perplejos ojos veían aproximándosele, devorando y corrompiendo todo a su paso. Y no era directamente por miedo a morir, era por la impotencia de ver su hogar haciéndose pedazos y no hacer nada al respecto. El causante de todo aquel mal era un monstruo con forma casi humana pero aura bestial, caminando por la calle principal de lo que fue la enorme y gloriosa ciudadela celestial, la que se creyó fue hogar de dioses.

Un caballo negro cruzó la calle, pasándole como un rayo a la bestia y después de perdió en otra calle. La bestia seguía avanzando en dirección recta al observatorio. Era alta, más bien gigantesca y de compleción estética, delgada pero imponente como un león a causa de su perfecta y fantasmal armadura, la cual no estaba hecha necesariamente de metal, más bien parecía energía en tonalidades desde dorado a negro manando de este ser, mantenía los brazos extendidos y daba la impresión de que terminaban en dos largas garras que se arrastraban por el suelo chirriando y haciendo sangrar y gritar a la ciudad como a un animal mientras era destripado en vida. Estatuas titánicas y edificio de roca y metal caían como la madera podrida bajo su propio peso pero antes de tocar suelo se hacían polvo, cenizas que alimentaban cada vez más oscuras y maltrechas alas de dragón que colgaban de su espalda. Mezclándose junto al llanto y dolor de la gente se encontraban las ardientes lenguas rojas que subían al cielo y morían en caótico humo negro. Eran brillantes como el mismo sol del atardecer...como los soles ardientes e infernalmente viperinos que la criatura usaba como ojos, los cuales a su vez eran tragados por abismales cuencas negras. No había blancura en sus ojos, sólo oscuridad.

_Dos cuervos sobrevolaban las ruinas en círculo, mirando, observando… esperando la carroña._

Desde el _Bifröst_ o puente arcoíris, la gran y "única" entrada y salida a la ciudad y de espaldas al viejo observatorio, el joven guerrero miraba con horror la escena apocalíptica. Por su cabeza pasó una palabra, una idea. "_Ragnarök"_ Pensó.

Su sentimiento de impotencia se transformó en ira y la adrenalina le ordenó que peleara, era el mejor guerrero que existía, la única opción que le quedaba a su mundo… al _casi_ cadáver en el que se había convertido Asgard. "¡Por Asgard!" Rugió al tiempo que emprendía la carrera con dirección a la criatura.

De nuevo el caballo se atravesó velozmente en el camino del monstruo, de su hocico babeante chorreaba venenosa oscuridad. Desapareció nuevamente del otro lado de la calle…

La criatura del tamaño de un Goliat, llegó a la altura de las grandes puertas de la ciudad y al igual que con los edificios, la redujo a cenizas con el mínimo esfuerzo. Ahora sus patas…sus pies se abrían camino sobre el puente multicolor y cristalino, matando los vividos colores a cada paso que daba.

El guerrero estaba cerca, muy cerca del encuentro. Sostuvo su única arma con tanta fuerza, como si desease fundirla a su propio cuerpo y _haciéndola una con su alma_. Dio un salto de valentía, de fe y por un segundo el tiempo se congeló alrededor de estos dos seres. Los ojos celestiales se encontraron con los aros solares de la feroz serpiente y por menos de un parpadeo al guerrero le pareció que los soles se habían transformado en ojos vivos, con un relampagueo de jade incómodamente familiar.

Por menos de un segundo hubo algo de blancura enmarcado aquellos ojos tan… conocidos.

Todas las fuerzas del angelical guerrero murieron por la sorpresa y la endemoniada confusión… el tiempo regresó a su velocidad normal y un dolor profundo y punzante se apoderó de todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

Ahí estaban dos seres: uno de oscuridad y otro de luz, luchando sobre un camino de colores cada vez más moribundos y que ya no conducía a ningún lugar. La serpiente le había hipnotizado, el león se le había abalanzado, el monstruoso dragón le había atravesado el cuerpo con una de sus largas garras y finalmente, la quimera le devoró sumiéndole en la oscuridad y el miedo de sus entrañas. En el propio dolor de la quimera


	2. Comentarios

**Comentarios de la autora.**

Primero que nada quiero sepas que soy prácticamente nueva en **escribir **este tipo de historias.

Mi meta en "**Quimera**" es entretenimiento propio y para el lector, pero también quiero **retar** al lector a pensar en las posibilidades, quiero sumergirte tanto en la historia y hasta llegar a confundirte, haciéndote dudar sobre los conceptos de la **verdad** y la **mentira**… el bien y el mal… **realidad** vs **fantasía**.

Toda esta enredadera se detonó a partir de tres cosas:

Mi _antiguo interés_ con la mitología nórdica (sobre todo con la historia de Loki y Sigyn… bueno más con Loki.)

La película "**Thor**" de los estudios Marvel, en donde se basan de las antiguas leyenda para crear otro universo nuevo y casi completamente diferente al de los mitos. (originalmente no tenía mucho interés de ver la película pero terminé sorprendía por lo simple pero al mismo tiempo compleja de la trama… además de que Tom Hiddleston se ganó mi voto a mejor actor del año)

"**Hurricane**" de la banda de música Thirty Seconds to Mars (_**30STM**_ para resumir) en realidad son muchas las canciones que inspiraron esta obra, pero esa destaca de todas por la letra. Cada palabra de esa canción tiene que ver con esta historia, además esta canción fue la que detonó la trama en mi cabeza un día que me quedé sin carro y tuve que viajar en transporte público. Al final pondré la lista completa de canciones del fic con su significado. Pero tal vez ponga alguna al principio de cada cap, por ejemplo "Night of the hunter" también de 30STM será el opening del primer capítulo, donde ya veremos formalmente a Loki y a Thor. Eso no quiere decir que sólo me basé de canciones de 30STM, también tendremos más adelante la recontra famosa E.T. de Katy Perry.

…ok ya, mucho spoiler…

Quieres ya el cap 1?

Pues deja review, que al no tener paga funciona como alimento para mi ego XD (y al menos así me consta que alguien se interesa por esta cosa)

PD: No sabes cuánto te quiero si te leíste toda esta chachara sin sentido y sin diosnordicosexy!


	3. Capítulo 1

_"Sin mentiras la humanidad moriría de desesperación y aburrimiento."_ Anatole France (1844-1924) Escritor francés.

**...  
><strong>

**Quimera**

**...**

_-Canción de fondo: **Night of the hunter** de 30secondstomars**-**_

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Despertar?**

El húmedo y tranquilizador azul del cielo matinal se hizo presente en aquella habitación, a pesar de que aún era de noche. Thor, el príncipe heredero al trono de Asgard había despertado de forma abrupta y repentina, estaba hiperventilando y casi al borde de la taquicardia. Se incorporó en su enorme cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Estaba sudando frio pero a la vez sentía un calor mortal y una fuerte urgencia de vomitar. Como pudo se hizo camino hasta el pasillo abierto que conectaba al enorme baño que compartía con el otro heredero de Odin. Sin embargo no logró llegar hasta el interior del baño pues casi se desplomó sobre uno de los balcones en arco del pasillo expuesto al exterior. Sin importarle, sobre que infeliz pudiese caer su real vomito, comenzó a provocarse violentas arcadas hasta que la garganta le ardió y aun así nada salió. Por último se limitó a recargar todo su peso en aquel balcón marmoleo, dejando que su rubio cabello bailase al compas del viento nocturno. Sabía que ahí estaba fresco… pero el calor empeoraba.

—¿A ti también te ha despertado ese ruido? —Musitó una segunda persona que aparecía entre las sombras.

Los pasos de esta otra persona hubieran sido inaudibles para cualquiera menos para Thor, quien había crecido y jugado a su lado, sin embargo esta ocasión sí le habían pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué…ruido? — Él mismo se sorprendía del cansancio y debilidad que se reflejaba en su voz.

De nuevo la segunda persona se movió entre las sombras y apareció velozmente al lado del rubio, quien seguía recargado en el balcón con la mirada perdida en la hermosa ciudad muy por debajo de él.

—El ruido que…—El recién llegado se interrumpió al notar algo muy fuera de lugar en Thor, algo que no creía posible y que se le hacía demasiado bizarro—…. ¿Estas…? ¡Estas llorando!— Lo que había comenzado como una incrédula pregunta terminó en una afirmación de autentica sorpresa y hasta con ligeros tintes de burla.

—¿Ah? — El rubio miró confundido a su interlocutor, alguien de cabellera oscuras y vibrantes ojos verdes que parecían brillar incluso en la oscuridad.

El de los ojos verdes pasó una de sus manos por el rostro del rubio y rápidamente sus dedos quedaron humedecidos con un líquido traslucido y salado.

—¿Por qué? — Quiso saber el segundo, aun en la misma posición. — ¿Tan enfermo estas? —Concluyó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Tuve… una pesadilla…

El otro levantó una ceja oscura y dubitativa, abrió la boca para decir algo rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada otra cosa le llamó aun más la atención. Cenizas quedaban pegadas en sus dedos humedecidos con las lágrimas de su hermano. Thor también lo notó y ambos miraron al mismo tiempo asía arriba, directo la recamara principal del palacio: los aposentos del rey. De los ventanales salían oleadas de fuego y humo.

—Algo pasa, ¡Algo malo!

El que se encontraba en mejor estado de los dos se apresuró a salir a un pasillo principal, sin importarle estar en ropas de cama. Thor le siguió casi arrastrándose y mareándose cada vez más con cada paso que daba, por alguna razón se sentía cada vez peor a medida que se acercaba a la recamara del rey. Cada vez hacia más y más calor.

Cuando por fin llegó a la galería contigua a la gran puerta del "padre de todo" fue detenido por los soldados personales de Odín, lo mejores del reino. Los Einherjar. Thor descubrió que su madre y hermano tampoco habían pasado de la galería. La reina corrió hasta Thor para abrazarle, se le veía alterada y temblaba histérica. Su hermano discutía con los soldados reales para que le dejasen entrar a la habitación real… sin éxito.

—¿Qué…Que es lo que pasa madre? — Quiso saber Thor.

Su madre no dijo nada, fue uno de los soldados el que se adelantó a hablar, uno con una larga trenza de cabello negro que colgaba a lo largo de su espalda, además llevaba una armadura diferente a las de los Einherjar, los finos detalles de tal armadura plateada iban a la par a sus rasgos suaves y casi elficos. No recordaba haberle visto antes y al parecer él era quien lideraba a los demás soldados.

—El padre de todo sufrió un atentado— Comenzó con una voz tan suave y calma que casi resultaba desinteresada— intentaron asesinarle mientras estaba en su sueño profundo. — Aquel sujeto hablaba de una manera demasiado fría para el gusto de Thor, sobretodo en una situación como la que estaban viviendo.

El sueño profundo de Odin no era un sueño normal, era un sueño que podía tardar mucho tiempo, como invernar por así decirlo. Era necesario para recuperar energías perdidas, aunque cada vez se tardaba más en despertar y despertaba con menos energías de las que hubiera deseado. El rey se estaba haciendo viejo… más viejo.

—¡ORDENO QUE ABRAN ESA PUERTA! —Rugió el príncipe más joven ya cansado del comportamiento de los soldados.

Y las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, pero no por la orden del joven, sino porque otro extraño salía de la habitación. El príncipe de ojos verdes le atacó con un tipo de "daga" de energía verde, pero este sujetó bloqueó el ataque con un veloz movimiento de manos. De una de sus manos se había formado un humo negro que terminó en convertirse en una espada que parecía estar echa de ónix. El tipo sonrió altivo y dejó al descubierto dos hileras de dientes puntiagudos, como los de un amenazante tiburón blanco.

—¿¡Quien eres! — Exigió saber el príncipe que no estaba a punto de desmayarse en los brazos de la reina.

El "intruso" mostró los tiburonescos dientes y su cabellera negra como brea se encrespó igual al plumaje de un pájaro cuando amenaza, de hecho… eran plumas lo que tenía en la cabeza en lugar de cabello y al encresparse le hicieron ver más grande y peligroso de lo que ya era. A pesar de eso los soldados no se mostraron en su contra y el soldado que no reconocía seguía tan endiabladamente calmado como al principio.

—¿Qué quién soy? — El tipo dejó escapar una ricilla aparentemente maliciosa — Pero si me ves todos los días y yo te veo a ti…— Fue interrumpido por otro ataque "mágico" que igual logró bloquear con la espada negra — Soy yo, el pensamiento, el concejero de Odin…

—Deja de parlotear Hugin— Por fin intervino el joven soldado sin identificar— Asustas al niño…

—¡¿Niño? — Reclamó el hermano de Thor, sorprendido y ofendió por el comentario de aquel sujeto de armadura clara y brillante.

Aquel infeliz aparentaba más o menos la misma edad de los príncipes, o menos, era sólo un militar y aun así se atrevía a insultarle… a ¡Él! ¡A Loki! ¡Al hijo del rey!

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu príncipe! — siseó el ofendido.

Otros pasos cansados llamaron la atención de todos en la galería, era la figura de un anciano tuerto, quien por fin se asomaba ante las puertas, lucía más cansado de lo que se veía cuando comenzó el sueño y también tenía la túnica rasgada en algunas partes, sin embargo mantenía las facciones duras de siempre. Era el rey Odín.

—Loki, Calma— miró al joven príncipe — Munin no quiso ofenderte

—¡Padre!

Los príncipes y la reina corrieron hasta el señor del castillo, mientras tanto el tal Hugin observaba la sobre azucarada escena con un ligero tono de asco. Los fríos ojos de Munin no le daban mucha importancia a toda la familia, en realidad escaneaba cada movimiento y mueca que el príncipe Loki realizaba.

—¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro? —Se aventuró a preguntar Thor.

—Alguien…algo me hizo una visita —Respondió el padre de todo— Es mejor que vayas a la sala de curación y que te acompañen tu hermano y madre. — Antes de que alguien de la familia protestase, el rey continuó — Quiero que todos los soldados menos Hugin y Munin les acompañen, estos dos irán conmigo a cazar.

—¡¿Qué? — Reclamó Loki.

—Pero querido, tu también te encuentras mal, debes venir con nosotros… —La reina fue interrumpida bruscamente.

—Ni hablar mujer, debo terminar con esto cuanto antes…

—Mi señor, la reina tiene razón—Intervino Munin con voz aterciopelada— Usted acaba de ser atacado y debe recuperar fuerzas, déjenos la presa a nosotros dos— sugirió refiriéndose a el mismo y al de dientes afilados.

—Concuerdo con mi hermanito—La voz de Huguin era rasposa y mucho menos suave que la de Munin— Además ya le herí, no llegará muy lejos.

—¡NO! — Contestó tajante el monarca— Traigan de inmediato mi armadura y a Gungnir. — Miró a su familia— Ustedes váyanse ahora mismo a la sala de curación y ¡No se separen de los guardias!

Odin estaba perdiendo la calma y se le comenzaba a notar algo de desesperación, lo que no era muy común en él. Loki se interpuso en el centro del campo visual de su padre, lo cual sólo sacó más de quicio al rey.

—Padre, yo iré con ustedes, yo puedo pe…

—¡NO! Loki— El rugir de Odin hizo retumbar los oídos de los presentes e hizo retroceder a su hijo, dejándolo de paso en ridículo frente a los soldados— Limítate a acompañar a tu madre y hermano a la sala de curación.

La reina, Thor y la mayoría de los guardas ya se retiraban, pero Loki, el más joven de los príncipes continuaba a la espera de una nueva respuesta que el rey no pensaba dar. Por lo que el soldado de larga trenza negra, que le había estado observando desde que entró a la galería, dibujó una sonrisa torcida, casi maliciosa y le habló:

—No pensaras que estas a la altura de ir a cazar con **nosotros **y mucho menos con esas pijamas, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó altivo. Era realmente odioso y nadie, ni siquiera Odin le decía nada al respecto.

Loki le dedicó la mirada más acida que tenia y luego se retiró del lugar echando humos. "¿Quiénes se creían esos tipos?" Sí, eran Hugin y Munin, el pensamiento y el recuerdo, los cuervos espías de Odin, que usualmente tenían forma de mascotas emplumadas… pero por alguna razón les había dado hoy por cambiar a otra forma que ni Loki, ni Thor recordaban haber visto antes. Se decía que ellos eran tan viejos como el mismo padre de todo… aunque bien que lo disimulaban, sobretodo el de melena más larga.

Loki no quiso ir a la sala de curación para reunirse con su madre y hermano, en lugar de eso regresó hasta sus aposentos con la intención de ponerse algo de ropa más adecuada a la situación y así unirse a la fuerza en la búsqueda de lo que sea hubiese amenazado la vida de su padre. Estaba casi seguro de que si Thor hubiese estado con buena salud Odin le habría pedido ayuda sin pensárselo mucho. Siempre era lo mismo, el rey confiaba más en el rubio para casi todo, especialmente cuando se trataba de pelear y defender a sus seres queridos. A Loki en cambio siempre lo tachaban de cobarde y debilucho, lo peor de todo es que era sin siquiera dejarle probar sus habilidades. Tal vez no sea muy bueno en la lucha física… bueno en realidad apestaba en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en lo que se refiere distancia Loki era el mejor con ayuda de la "magia". Pero padre jamás lo veía así, siempre contemplaba mas las habilidades de Thor, por eso y por ser el primogénito, seria Thor quien ocupase el trono llegado su tiempo.

Suspirando por las ideas de resignación, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y caminando al vestidor comenzó a sacarse la ropa de dormir. Entonces le pareció ver dos brillos fugases y amarillentos por el rabillo del ojo, sintió una presencia detrás de él, no estaba solo en la habitación y por reflejo lanzó un ataque de energía en dirección al invitado indeseado. La daga de luz verde impactó sobre un cuerpo y después le siguió un sonido seco. Sea lo que sea ya había caído derribado sobre la fina alfombra del príncipe. Con otro movimiento de manos, las luces de la alcoba se encendieron, dejando al descubierto una figura inmaculadamente blanca y demasiado brillante al principio como para entender bien lo que era. El aura de luz que rodeaba al invitado fue desapareciendo y dejando a la vista algo demasiado extraño…algo muy inesperado.

La mandíbula inferior del príncipe se dejó caer hasta su máximo mientras su cerebro seguía sin darle una explicación a lo que sus ojos veían desangrándose frente a él. Era el blanco y desnudo cuerpo de una chica rubia y estaba inconsciente. Ante tal descubrimiento sólo se le ocurrió una cosa prudente al semidesnudo príncipe:

—¡Guardias! — Gritó a todo pulmón.

**...**

**Gracias a quienes leen esta cosa! Pero más a Vademar y a Alva RED por dejar comentario XD les quiero!**

**Díganme todo lo que tengan en mente sobre este cap, como les parecieron las personalidades? Que opinan de Huggin y Muninn humanizados?**

**Que les gusta y que no les gusta del primer cap?**

**Espero poder ponerles la prox semana el cap 2, ahí se verá quien ira agarrando mas el protagonismo de esta cosa.**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Curiosidad**

"_HAHAHAHAHA"_

—¡Pero qué estúpido es!

—Baja la voz Fandral, podría oírnos —Dijo un hombre alto y regordete entre bocados de comida.

—¿Y a mí que me importa que ese afeminado escuche? — El rubio que se hacía llamar Fandral tomó otro sorbo de su tarro con aguamiel — Es que hay que ser muy tarado para atacar así a una damisela ¡y desnuda!

—Yo creo que era una fanática extremista de Thor que se perdió y confundió habitaciones — Habló otro hombre, uno de ojos rasgados.

—Y para mala suerte cayó en la de Loki, pobre chica — Agregó el rubio llamado Fandral.

Los famosos tres guerreros y amigos, intercambiaban ideas durante la cena en el gran comedor del palacio. Era un festejo que se celebraba cada vez que el monarca despertaba del sueño de Odin, siempre había comida y bebida en exceso para todos. Usualmente lo que estaba en boca de todos era lo "bien" que se veía Odin o lo fuerte y gallardo que se ponía el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, sin embargo en esta ocasión el tema favorito era el menor de los príncipes y de su cada vez más famoso "encuentro cercano". Lo que más le daba gracia a los chismosos como Fandral no eral el hecho tal cual, sino que era la reacción que Loki había demostrado. Incluso Thor que ya se encontraba mejor de salud hablaba del tema (sin intenciones maliciosas) a las espaldas de su hermano menor.

A Loki ya le tenía bastante harto aquella circunstancia y al mismo tiempo le había despertado muchas dudas respecto a los acontecimientos de aquella noche. Le había preguntado a su padre si ella tenía algo que ver con lo del ataqué y ¿que habían hecho con la chica? A lo que Odin respondía que era ridículo pensar que una mujer tuviera relación con lo del ataque y que él no **podría **darle el paradero dela chica. En pocas palabras no había respondido a la pregunta, simplemente dio una desviada excusa como respuesta.

—Si tanto interés tienes debiste preguntarle tu mismo cuando la tuviste enfrente — Quien le hablaba era nada menos que Sif, la hermosa guerrera de hierro de Asgard y amiga "intima" de Thor. Era muy raro que ella y Loki cruzaran palabras que no fueran insultos. Hoy ella parecía estar de buenas. — Pero la atacaste como "el buen y **masculino** caballero que eres"

Loki separó los labiós para decirle algo cargado con su veneno, pero antes de hacerlo una sensación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la sensación de ser asechado, la cual no era la misma que sólo sentirse observado, esta era más fuerte, como tener un depredador sobre él. Ni siquiera fue necesario terminar de voltear, pues ya tenía al cuervo a un lado. Munin, el mismo que le había fastidiado la noche anterior ahora lucia ropas más adecuadas a la velada en color predominantemente azul y el cabello lo llevaba en una media coleta. Eran hebras negras, que con la luz se veían ligeramente azuladas.

Sif pareció olvidar por completo la presencia de Loki cuando el "cuervo" se presentó ante ellos, ahora toda la atención de la guerrera estaba en Munin. Loki intentó retirarse de la escena pero Munin se lo impidió, alegando que tenía que hablar en privado con él. Sif tomó la indirecta a regañadientes y se fue a la mesa del banquete, no sin profesar odio por Loki en el camino.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Loki con fingida cara de aburrimiento.

—Escuché que estabas preocupado por lo que atacó anoche al padre de todo— Dio un tragó a su bebida, fue entonces cuando Loki notó que sus ojos eran de un azul poco común, muy oscuro y brillante. Casi negros. — Sólo quería decirte que no era necesario que te entristecieras por nada, **ella **ya está **controlada** **en las mazmorras** más profundas de palacio. — y dicho esto sonrió de forma seductora.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de Loki y la mayoría estaban encontrados. Molestia por la forma en la que ese sujeto le hablaba tan condescendiente pero también sorpresa pues le acababa de rebelar algo que le resultaba interesante, le había respondido indirectamente dos cosas: El paradero del atacante de su padre y sin querer también le había dado su presunto género. Y si Loki estaba en lo correcto era la misma que se había colado en su habitación, posiblemente para matarle a él también… pero le causaba curiosidad saber más del asunto. Aunque también se le hacía sospechoso que le diera esa información con tanta facilidad.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? — Preguntó sutil pero cortante a la vez.

—¿Qué? — Munin siguió sonriendo de la misma forma que antes— Ah, simplemente porque no soporto verte tan preocupado, eso me arruina el paisaje y simplemente no puedo ignorarte, es muy difícil.

Munin jugueteó con la copa en sus labios y el príncipe se limitó a mostrar una cara inexpresiva que tiraba más a molestia e incomodidad. De tener más "experiencia" hubiera creído que el sujeto se le estaba insinuando, pero en su inocencia optó por pensar que simplemente así era de molesto con todo el mundo.

—Recordé que tengo algo que hacer— Loki se dirigió a la salida más cercana, realmente no tenía hambre y mucho menos ganas de estar aguantando comentarios de ciertas personas.

Cuando cruzó la puerta que le sacaba del gran comedor descubrió que Munin le seguía muy de cerca, como si se tratase de su propia sombra. Loki se detuvo abruptamente y le encaró.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —Munin le robó las palabras de la boca a pocos centímetros de invadir el espacio personal del príncipe.

Loki había abierto la boca para decir exactamente lo mismo pero terminó diciendo otra cosa:

—No me gusta que me sigan— Habló con frialdad, no iba a permitirse mostrarse intimidado ante nadie, mucho menos él.

Ante aquellas palabras Munin volteó a su espalda y luego encaró a Loki.

—Nadie te sigue, debes tener delirio de persecución.

—¡Tú me estabas siguiendo!

Munin torció la boca y frunció el entrecejo durante un incomodo silenció, el cual él mismo cortó con una risilla que explotó de la nada.

—Tienes problemas de paranoia—entre risas pasó a Loki de largo para continuar su camino. — Además…— cortó abruptamente las risas y todo matiz de emoción de su voz— No creo que tus habitaciones sean más interesantes que las mazmorras.

Loki se quedó justo donde estaba, pero ahora con la mirada fija en la silueta de Munin, la cual estaba siendo tragada por la oscuridad del pasillo. De nuevo le había insinuado información gratis sobre el tema que le interesaba. Eso o sólo trataba de insultar sus gustos decorativos.

Munin era muy idiota para ir derrochando tanta información o estaba planeando algo… el egocentrismo de Loki le dijo que un simple pajarraco no podría ni tendrá razones para tejer algún plan, por lo que tenía que ser un reverendo idiota al que le gustaba lucirse. Exactamente como la gente que le caía mal. Tratando de no morderse la lengua, no tardó más en pensárselo que en lo que se había puesto en marcha, ahora era él quien seguía al cuervo.

El palacio de Asgard era tan grande que ni los propios príncipes lo conocían por completo, cuando eran más jóvenes les habían prohibido ir a ciertas zonas del complejo, asustándoles con que no eran lugares para niños o amenazándoles con un buen castigo si desobedecían. Y conforme fueron creciendo perdieron el interés en explorar el palacio en su totalidad, por lo que Loki no tenía ni idea de en donde estaban las mazmorras de alta seguridad. Según todas las escaleras que bajó, estaban muy bien escondidos muchos niveles por debajo del nivel del mar único que rodeaba su mundo. Por supuesto se aseguró de usar sus ilusiones para no ser detectado por Munin, quien al final resultó más distraído y descuidado de lo que Loki creía capaz a un einherjar. "Pero este no es un einherjar, es simplemente una mascota sobre desarrollada"

Munin no dejaba las puertas cerradas con candado detrás de él, incluso las dejaba convenientemente abiertas en algunas secciones, facilitándole de lo lindo el recorrido al príncipe. Otra cosa curiosa es que no vio a ni un sólo guardia cuidando los pasadizos, ni siquiera la ultima puerta. Sin embargo, la ultima puerta si fue cerrada detrás de Munin, no únicamente con candados físicos, sino que también con cerrojos de energía rúnica. Loki se consideraba un experto en esa materia pero no hizo intento en abrirlos para no llamar la atención de Munin. En lugar de eso pegó la oreja a la puerta por si lograba enterarse de algo de lo que sea que hubiese del otro lado. No logró escuchar nada y cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido y dar media vuelta, por aburrimiento, el cuervo de la memoria abrió la puerta y de no ser por los reflejos de Loki, hubiera chocado de frente con el príncipe.

Munin hizo el gesto de mirar por todas partes casi de forma paranoica y acto seguido se dispuso a reactivar todos los candados de la ultima puerta. Loki le miró de cerca, pues era invisible a los ojos de cualquiera, memorizó y aprendió cada una de las combinaciones de las múltiples cerraduras que se movían como luciérnagas de colores y serpientes de luz por lo ancho y largo del pesado portón reforzado.

Realmente no le tomó mucho tiempo abrir la puerta y así ingresar a una nueva y oscura galería que no había visto antes en su vida. No era para nada como la prisión de Asgard, habían unas cuantas celdas a los lados de un pasillo ancho, el cual se coronaba con una celda aun mas grande que el resto, al otro extremo de la enorme galería, de hecho se asemejaba más al recinto del destructor, pero sin los trofeos y _reliquias de guerra._

Con cada paso que daba por el pasillo, sus pisadas activaban unas runas ocultas en la loza y estas, como una especie de mecanismo ancestral, hacían prender el chispeante fuego en varias antorchas, que con su luz iluminaban cada vez más la sala, hasta llegar a la celda principal. Un potente rayo de incomoda electricidad partió en dos a Loki y le hizo detener en seco cuando vio lo que había en dicha celda.

Tres cabezas monstruosas de piedra, formaban una "T" que juntas hacían la función de crucifijo. Las dos cabezas de arriba atrapaban en sus fauces las muñecas y manos. La gárgola en piedra de abajo tenía cautivos los pies que conectaban con unas largas y torneadas piernas que desembocaban en una prominente y curvilínea cadera. Por el medio, una cascada enmarañada de cabello rojo pero oscurecido que llegaba hasta por poco más abajo de la altura del pecho, lo suficiente para bañar y cubrir parcialmente con mechones oxidados un par de llenos y redondeados senos.

Era la figura de una mujer y por la iluminación parecía estar echa de bronce. Loki no se tomó mucho tiempo en contemplarla, no era la primera mujer desnuda que veía y sinceramente no le parecía muy interesante por el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba sucia y llena de heridas… le daba asco.

Afortunadamente, por el color del cabello y el tono de la piel, descartó que se tratase de la chica de la otra noche. Entonces asimiló que se debía tratar de verdad del monstro que había intentado matar a su padre y decidió que lo mejor sería zanjar el asunto y regresar a la comodidad de sus aposentos. Ya seria juzgada por Odín.

Cuando Loki se dio la vuelta con destino a la salida escuchó algo que le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Un pronunciado intento de respiración. Y luego la voz más embriagante que había escuchado jamás.

—¿Tú también has venido a torturarme?

No era lo que decía, sino su voz… algo producía en él esa voz.

"¿Me ha visto?" No dijo nada, sabía que tenía aun la ilusión de invisibilidad, pero para cerciorarse se volteó y le miró de nuevo, igual pudo ser por las antorchas que se prendieron. Ahora ella tenía levantado el rostro como encarándole… ¿pero cómo podría verlo? "Tiene los ojos cubiertos" pensó para su sorprendido interior.

—Entonces, ¿tan sólo has venido a burlarte? — En su voz se detectaba inseguridad, miedo y debilidad. Aun así sonaba exquisita.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Por fin le dirigió la palabra, de todos modos ella no podía representar una amenaza para él, estaba ahí crucificada, vendada de los ojos y además estaba dentro de una celda de metal. Pero sobretodo: ¡Él era el gran Loki!

—Todo el que entra aquí lo hace con el mismo propósito: causarme todo el daño posible.

—Te lo tendrás merecido— Dijo con total frialdad— ¿No fuiste tú quien intentó matar al padre de todo?

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Me viste apuntándole con un arma? — La voz de dicha mujer había cambiado ligeramente, ya no resultaba tan excesivamente débil, pero seguía siendo cansada. — Además ¿Qué necesidad iba a tener yo de lastimarle?

—No lo sé, dime tú, pueden ser infinidad de razones, como…

Antes de que él comenzara a cantar todas las teorías de conspiración que se le cruzaran por la cabeza, ella, de forma cortante, dijo:

—Yo sólo quería una audiencia privada con él, quería…— Su voz se cortó y sus labios se torcieron.

Loki la miró indiferente por un corto periodo de tiempo y luego se volteó de nuevo con dirección a la puerta, no se sentía nada cómodo en aquella posición, jugando al confesionario con una probable psicópata. Ella sintió que él se iba.

—Quería tener de nuevo un hogar, una familia.

Él escuchó perfectamente aquello, pero no parecía tener mucho impacto en su decisión, pues siguió encaminándose a la salida.

—Quería sentirme entre iguales…

Él detuvo su andar y ella sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Ahora comenzaba a atraer su atención.

—¿Qué te hace pensar… que aquí hay "los de tu tipo"? — Preguntó sin voltear y con matices de asco en la oración.

—¿Porque estás aquí? — Disparó ella de la nada.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer" Pensó. Quiso responderle de inmediato, pero se contuvo.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo? ¿Realmente solo? No te avergüences, sé como se siente eso.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy solo?

"¡Soy un príncipe! Jamás estoy solo" Pero él sabía que eso no era del todo verdad. Siempre tuvo a su hermano al lado y a los amigos de este… pero realmente jamás se sintió del todo cómodo.

—Tú eres diferente, lo puedo sentir.

—No sabes nada, sólo eres una prisionera más, un monstruo. — Él seguía guardando la calma, incluso se tomaba la libertad de sonar prepotente.

—Todas las mentes son mundos diferentes —Comenzó ella— Unos simplemente tienen perspectivas diferentes a otros y por eso pudiesen llegar a sentirse distanciados de los demás. No por la distancia física, simplemente porque no hablan el mismo idioma y ya… eso conduce a la soledad y la soledad puede ser vista de muchas formas, pero usualmente es vista como algo malo, algo negativo…tristeza.

¿Acaso tenía la capacidad de leer la mente? No, debía estar intentando tomarle el pelo. "Pero dice algo de verdad" Él se dijo en su interior. "No sabe nada de mí, no sabe quien soy… así que no hará daño quedarme un poco más"

—¿Te ves muy tranquila para estar tan incómodamente encadenada? — Él desvió el tema.

—He estado en lugares mucho peores, además aquí está seco y a una temperatura muy agradable.

Y entonces ella cambió abruptamente de tema.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego? — Sonrió.

—¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo con niñerías…— Pero fue interrumpido.

—No temas, no tienes nada que perder, soy yo quien está en esta celda y con estos "grilletes" además mis ojos están vendados. Sin embargo si tenemos mucho que ganar los dos: Yo no me pudro de aburrida soledad y tú… bueno tú tampoco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me siento solo o aburrido?

—Sigues aquí ¿no?

—Curiosidad —Agregó él — Pero ya que lo dices he recordado que tengo algo importante que atender en mi ocupada agenda.

Y sin decir más dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta. Ella sintió como el fuego dejaba de vibrar en el ambiente y como el sonido de sus pasos moría a la distancia, hasta dejarla completamente sola de nuevo. Ella presentía, no, sabía que aquel tiempo sería tan largo como el que hace esperar el trueno al rayo.

...

**Primero que nada una super mega enorme disculpa! El fic está casi terminado pero quería retocar cada cap antes de publicarlos… y la escuela no me dejaba mucho tiempo… ahora estoy peor en teoría, pero me esforzaré en buscar tiempo, sobre todo por ustedes!**

**Gracias a Valdemar, BlackStarChan , Hohenheim x3 , Aenor Zahiel Mc Ylone lector s fantasma! De verdad, con sus lindos Reviews ustedes alimentan mi ego( el cual está muy desnutrido y necesitado de Reviews) Aunque eso no significa que no me guste la crítica constructiva, al contrario, me encanta (Les agradeceré mucho si me marcan errores que detecten) de nuevo me disculpo por la larga espera!**

**Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero decidí que para no aburrirles mejor lo cortaba. De hecho los capítulos ya estaban marcados, pero creo que sería más cómodo si los hago menos largos xD. Así serán mas caps y menos sobrecargados.**

**Otra cosa, no sé cómo les suene esto, pero tenía planeado poner una historia paralela a esta, cada cap será microscópico y leerlos será opcional… aunque conforme "Quimera" avanza se irá relacionando mas y mas a "Sirio" (asi se llama la microhistoria) no sé, díganme que opinan?**

**"Sirio" estaría más enfocada a otro tiempo, muy en el pasado de la historia principal y contaría pequeñas historias más relacionadas al mito que al comic/película … sería muy al estilo Disney xD**

**"GLOSARIO"**

**-Einherjar:**

**En la mitología nórdica los einherjer o einherjar o einheriar (singular, _einheri_) eran espíritus de guerreros que habían muerto en batalla.**

**En el fic se refiere únicamente a la guardia elite de Odin, son lo mejor de lo mejor y según la película "_Thor_:_Tales of Asgard_" son con quienes Thor entrenaba sus habilidades de pelea (obviamente siempre le dejaban ganar en público)**


End file.
